Proxies
Proxy or Proxies, are a given term for people who are possessed or under the influence of The Slenderman. It is suspected that Proxies do the actual, physical work for The Slenderman, such as creating and manipulating objects, destroying and leaving evidence, creating videos and responding on Twitter or other social networking, and influencing victims as needed, destroying their sanity or killing them in the process. Origins Proxies most likely got their start from early Slenderman works' usage of mental influence from The Slenderman. Early stories of the Slenderman and creepypasta indicated that Slenderman was able to telepathically communicate or influence his victims or those he wished to do his bidding. The most common early evidence for this was the usage of telepathic communication to speak to children who he would lead outdoors and then into the forest. He also used the telepathy to control his victims without their knowing and bring them into his domain. Several stories in particular focus on the strength and usage of this power. The idea behind proxies may be derived from the idea that he could not only influence his victims, but also influence individuals to do as he wishes to get to his victims. Proxies are considered the primary or secondary antagonists of most Slenderman based ARG's. Symbols and Markings Each proxy appears to have some kind of symbol of their own. If not, they sometimes share the marks of others. It's unknown what each mark means; Whether they have an actual paranormal or physical use, or simply a symbol of Slenderman's repeating presence. But one marking that is famous as signs of both the Proxies and The Slenderman is the circle with X inside, in which is called the Operator's Symbol in which is a big influence within many stories and ARG's based on The Slenderman. Examples of Proxies One of the well known Proxies or mind controlled victims of the Slenderman is of the Masked Man (But Fan terms Masky) and the Hooded Person(Fan terms Hoody) from the first Slenderman-based ARG series, MarbleHornets. It is also suggest that these 2 are the main people who are operating the Youtube Channel known as ToTheArk. A channel that likes to taunt as well as give disturbing and cryptic codes and messages to the Main user and Protagonist of the series, Jay. Using him as a pawn in a game to find a Mystic but yet unknown Object/Place/Person know as The Ark. But it is unknown of why these 2 are trying to help the Slenderman to find The Ark since Jay is stuggling to defeat the Slenderman and trying to find The Ark as well. During the course of the series, The idenity of Masky is later found out to be Tim, A friend of Jay and Alex (one of the main characters as well as creator of the channel as well as being the main victim of the Slenderman During the eariler events of ther series) while Hoody's idenity is unknown. But it is also seems that Alex, the main character and victim of the Slenderman, is now under the influence of the Slenderman since at one point he trys to kill as well as get Jay killed while they were both in the present of the Slenderman but this theory is yet to be discussed. Another well known Proxy from a different series named "The Observer", is one of the main antagonist of the ARG series, TribeTwelve. It is unknown of what his main objective is but it seems he is great interest in Noah Maxwell, the main protagonist of the series. Since he normally likes to taunt him, observe and spy on him while he sleeps as well as hack into his account to play mind games to the point of him mocking the death of Noah's Cousin, Milo. Even though he is class as a Proxy, it is known that he also have the ability to manipulate time and space, one of the main ability of the Slenderman. He is seen is one of the main leaders along with The Slenderman, of the hivemind-like group of proxies called "The Collective" and their main objective is to try to weaken Noah to point where they will force him to join their group or die. Not only they work with as well as for the Slenderman but There are many other members that go by different codenames like The Observer does and one of them is of the one called "The Firebrand". Unlike The Observer who wants Noah to Join the Collective. It is seen that The Firebrand has no objective but in some videos that were hacked by The Observer, it is suggested he is connected to Noah but this is proven when the Firebrand's true idenity is in fact Noah from the Future. It is also been revealed that the true idenity of The Observer could be Kevin, a close friend of Noah. But as of the other main Collective members idenities are still unknown. In the ARG series, DarkHarvest00. the villain known as "KVDR/KindVonDerRitter/Child Of The Knight" is seem to be a man who worships the Slenderman as a Higher being/God in order to become a Proxy, this is due to his obession of the Slenderman throughout the series in which drove him to the point of insanity as well as wearing a mask similar to the Slenderman's face. It is seems he is also a Member or if not the Leader of The Order of Gorr'Rylaehotep. A cult who also worships Slenderman as God and Master, performing sacrifices and gatherings in order to please and gain audience to the Slenderman since the ultimate goal of the Cult is to be taken into a place known as the "Fourth World" where they believe Slenderman originates from while KVDR wants to become a higher being similar to the Slenderman. The Cult is divided into chapters across America, and are most dense in the east. Their Holy City is the town in New Jersey in which the series takes place. KVDR also operates a blog and an channel based on his own name, to combat and send cryptic messages to the main protagonists of series, Chris and Alex. In which their main goal is to stop and defeat the Slenderman, KVDR and the Cult. It is also suggested that the antagonist of the ARG series EverymanHybrid, HABIT. Is a proxy for the Slenderman or a entire different entity fighting with or against the Slenderman, while the creature know as The Rake (Monster originated from the same forums as the Slenderman) is either being controlled by the Slenderman or HABIT. But HABIT being a proxy is yet to be discussed in which is also similar to the main character of the ARG series, MLAnderson0, Michael is seen as a victim to the Slenderman while his Split-Personality and main antagonist of the series, Patrick is seen as being a proxy for the Slenderman. But this theory of Michael/Patrick being a proxy is also yet to be discovered and discussed. Category:Cults Category:Minion Category:Criminals Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Masked Villain Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Fearmongers Category:Hatemongers Category:Tragic Villain Category:Pawns Category:Humans Category:Sociopaths Category:Psychopath Category:Master Manipulator Category:Secondary Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Sadists Category:Time-Travellers Category:Conspirators Category:Stalkers Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Chaotic Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Alternate/True Forms Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Brutes